


When Sorry Isn't Enough

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Mistakes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No Guaranteed Happy Ending, Reference to Parent/Child incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never knew how much he missed in those years he was away from California.</p><p>**IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY READ THE FIRST IN THE SERIES PLEASE READ NOTES BEFORE DOING SO. PAY ATTENTION TO TAGS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is important to note that while this story has another before it, reading that one is not required for understanding this fic. The first one does contain the rape of an very underage character by their parent and as such may be too much for some readers. This story will allow you to know what happened in far less graphic detail. If you want to see it from another prospective feel free to read the He Isn't Her (Is He?).
> 
> As for this fic I want to state for the record that I dont watch the show. Everything I know comes from fanfiction. It is a combination of this as well as the canon divergence that makes it so the characters are definitely OOC. The Hale fire does not go down like it did in canon, though every one besides Laura, Derek and Peter do die. I don't know, just go with the flow, ok?

Derek doesn’t know how it got to this point where the pair of them are yelling in each other’s faces while the pack rings them and are not so subtly taking bets on the winner. It’s just something about Stiles that always gets under his skin. The way the kid is always talking, but never saying anything. No matter how many times Derek threatens or yells, he just never stops. Sometimes Derek wants to hurt him, just a little, make him realize who is in charge.

“If you would just listen-” Stiles yelled.

“Enough, Stiles!” Derek growled cutting the boy off before he went on another tangent.

“Oh, right, because the alpha knows all. We must all bow down before his wisdom,” Stiles snaps back.

“I am the Alpha! My word is-”

Stiles snorted. Actually snorted, right in Derek's face. “Well you’re not my alpha.”

“Then what the hell are you doing here, Stiles?” Derek asked spreading his arms wide to encompass everything.

“I don’t even know anymore! I was trying to save my friends from the ogre that has been eating people, but I guess you don’t need my help, right? Big bad alpha gonna take care of the puppies?”

There’s a chorus of indignation from around them, but Stiles and Derek were too heated to pay any attention.

“They are my pack, not yours,” Derek roared.

“They’re my family too!”

“Just because Scott is your brother does not make my pack your family.”

“Fuck you. He’s all I’ve got and if you think for one second that I’m not going to do everything I can, including put up with your emo werewolf bullshit, to make sure he stays alive you’ve got another thing coming, buddy,” Stiles told him, poking Derek in the chest. “Your family died, we all get it, but move the fuck on and stop being such an ass.”

Derek shoved his hand away none too gently. “And I have to put up with your woe-is-me angsty teenager bullshit. You have no idea what it’s like to lose your entire family so don’t you dare preach to me about moving on. You still have your mother and your brother. So Daddy didn’t love you enough and left poor little Stiles. Who the fuck cares? Maybe you are the reason he left, hmm, Stiles? You just weren’t good enough.”

Stiles paled during his rant and Derek felt a surge of satisfaction. Sure he knew most children of divorce blamed themselves and used that against the kid, but Stiles had went too far bringing Derek’s family into their argument and he was pissed.

Derek finally noticed the whole room had gone quiet and he looked away from Stiles’ wet eyes and was met with looks of horror from his pack. Even Jackson looked appalled. OK, he could admit that was out of line but he hadn’t said anything that bad, at least not worse than Stiles had.

The sound of a door slamming echoed through the room and Derek looked to see Stiles was gone. Without a word the entire pack followed, only acknowledging him enough to give him disgusted looks.

“I know you don’t like Stiles, but how could you say that to him?,” Scott’s voice came from behind him.

Confused, Derek resorted to his fallback of anger. “So his parents got divorced. So fucking what? You’re not crying about it.”

Scott looked at him like he was stupid. “Derek, his parents aren’t divorced. They’re dead.”

Derek blinked quickly, surprised. “You told me your parents were-”

“My parents, yeah, but Stiles isn’t my brother in like actual blood dude. How could you not know that? We look nothing alike!” Scott yelled, gesturing to his face like that was supposed to help.

“I just figured he- I don’t know! He calls your mother mom, he lives in your house. You told me he was your brother! What was I supposed to think?”

“My mom adopted Stiles when we were eight. We’ve been best friends since diapers, but when he came to live with us we became brothers.”

The loft was silent for a long minute. “So what happened to his family then?”

Scott eyed him with skeptically. “You really don’t know?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“It’s just weird. Everyone knows, dude.”

Derek snorted, trust a teenager to think the world revolves around them. “I highly doubt everyone-”

“No, dude. I mean literally everyone knows. Everyone that has been living here for the last eight years. The news even went national.”

“Scott, me and Laura left ten years ago after the fire.”

“You really don’t know.” Scott sighed. “I’m only telling you so you know how bad you messed up. You are really going to have to apologize to him. You might want to sit down, dude. This is gonna take a minute.”

Scott was sitting in one of the kitchen chairs the pack had brought into the living room. He dropped his head into his hands that were propped up on his knees and looked like he was gathering his thoughts. Derek reluctantly lowered himself to the couch and waited impatiently. It really couldn’t be that bad, not worse than watching your family burn alive, but Derek could smell the sorrow pouring off the teenager so he waited.

“When we were eight, Stiles mom got sick,” Scott began, still not lifting his head. “At first it was just headaches, then she couldn’t get out of bed in the morning. She finally went to the hospital and they told her she had a brain tumor.” Scott lifted his head finally to look at Derek. “The thing you have to understand was that everyone loved Stiles’ parents. His mom was a teacher in the elementary school, volunteered around town. His d-dad,” here Scott’s eyes flashed gold,” was the Sheriff. They were like the best, most loved family in the town.

“A few months after she was diagnosed, Mrs. Stilinski died. I remember going to the funeral with Stiles. She was the first person we ever knew that died. It took us a few weeks to really know she wasn’t coming back. The Sheriff, he didn’t take it well. At first he seemed to be coping, but then he wasn’t anymore. He took some time off work, started drinking. Stiles started staying at my house more and more. He didn’t really want to go home, but he couldn’t stay the whole time.

“It worse after Christmas. He would beg my mom to stay longer, just a few hours more he would say,” Scott coughed, but it sounded like it was covering a sob. “When he went home Stiles would spend as much time in his room as he could. His dad never hit him, but Stiles would say he acted weird, started calling him his mom’s name sometimes. We were only eight, I thought it was funny.” Scott snorted and rolled his eyes, presumably at his younger self.

“In January me and mom were going to see my grandma. Stiles couldn’t come cause it was for like a week or so. He was really upset so I promised him I would see him the minute we got back. We got back Monday morning, it was really early but I told my mom I had promised, and I couldn’t break a promise to my best friend. She smiled and shook her head, but turned down the street anyway.

“I- god- I remember every damn moment of that morning. You’re supposed to forget things when you grow up, stuff is supposed to fade and get blurry. But it’s like every goddamn detail is just like carved there, you know?” Derek nodded silently even though Scott wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He knew that feeling all too well.

“I was so excited to see him. A week was the longest we had gone without seeing each other since we had first met. I ran up to the door, my mom following behind me. I rang the doorbell, knocked, but no one answered. My mom said maybe no one was home, but I told her that the Sheriff never left the house. They had to be there.

“I knew I wasn’t supposed to, but I tried to open the door anyway. It was unlocked. My mom yelled at me, told me I wasn’t supposed to just walk into someone’s house even if I knew them. I was in the middle of apologizing when she shushed me. There was someone crying. My mom told me go back to the car, but I could tell it was Stiles so I followed her anyway. 

“The house was really messy, bottles all over the table and food on the counters. She kept following the sound of crying and I kept following her. It was coming from the living room. Suddenly she knelt down and looked under a table in the corner and gasped. She reached under the table but the crying just got louder. I crawled around her, I had to see Stiles.

“He was in a little ball all the way in the corner, staring at my mom like he was terrified, and he was just in his t-shirt. I couldn’t figure out why he didn’t even have his underwear on. He always wore Spiderman to sleep and I wore Superman. I thought maybe he was upset because he lost his underwear. My mom was still talking to him, trying to get Stiles to say anything, so I decided to go to his room to find his Spiderman underwear and make him feel better.

“I hurried up the stairs and right to his room. As soon as I walked in I saw his underwear right there on the middle of the floor and I was confused. Why couldn’t he find them if they were right there? I was turning to leave when I heard a groan.” Tears were falling down Scott's face and never in his life had Derek wanted more to plug his ears and hum so he didn’t have to hear anymore. Scott wasn’t looking at anything anymore, his eyes unfocused as he told his story.

“The Sheriff was laying in the middle of Stiles’ bed completely naked. He groaned again and I thought he was hurt,” Scott scoffed. “I ran to the stairs and yelled to my mom that Mr. Stilinski was hurt. She came running up the stairs, took one look in the room and just screamed. Stiles’ dad jumped up off the bed and started looking around, but by then my mom had already grabbed me and ran down the stairs. She held me as she ran to the phone, but it had been cut off at some point cause she just swore and threw it.

“I was scared. I didn’t know what was going on and I had never seen my mom like that before. A loud bang and thump came from upstairs and I started crying too. I scrambled down from my mom and went to where Stiles was hiding since I knew if Stiles was hiding there it was the best spot. I crawled under and at first he flinched, but I just latched onto him I was so scared and in a second he did the same to me. We sat there under the table hugging each other with my mom trying to get us out.

“I don’t know how long passed, but my mom tells me it was only minutes before the cops showed up. One of the neighbors reported the gun shot. It was the Sheriff’s house so they all came running. From under the table we could only see all the legs as they swarmed the place. My mom was talking to the cops downstairs while some ran upstairs.

“I still remember people, cops really, crying. One of the deputies stumbled out the front door and threw up in the yard. They had to call an ambulance for Stiles. He wouldn’t let me go, wouldn’t let anyone touch him. They had to run all kinds of tests and exams on him at the hospital. Stiles wouldn’t talk and I just didn’t understand any of what was going on.

“Everyone knew that day. They knew what happened to Stiles, what his dad had done to him. They let him come live with us. We had to go through therapy, the both of us, for years. People weren’t so bad, they weren’t mean to him, but they gave him these sad looks. It’s like no matter what he does, they will always remember him for what happened to him when he was a kid.”

Derek was hit with a memory, something that hadn’t made sense to him at the time so he just ignored it, but now made complete sense. He remembered the first time he snuck into Stiles’ room to get him to research something for him. Even though Derek had been completely silent, Stiles had woken and shrieked. Not screamed, but a hair raising, terrifying shriek. Scott had come barreling into the room, claws and fangs out and roared at him to get out before sinking down to the side of Stiles bed and whispering to him while the teen whimpered. Stunned by the reaction, Derek left through the window and hadn’t been back since. He never brought it up and neither had they.

Another memory from further back came rushing forward and Derek almost felt sick. He was 14 and they had been living in New York for almost two years when the called an assembly. Derek could remember being excited to get out of class, only partially listening to the teachers as they told them about strangers and bad touching and how sometimes it's not strangers at all. He could remember going home and getting the same talk from Laura and scoffing at her, saying he would never be that stupid and when was dinner. He brushed the whole thing off as another sad story somewhere in California that he didn't want to think about. Fourteen year old Derek had been whining about having chicken for dinner again while eight year old Stiles had been sitting on a hospital bed somewhere clutching his best friend while doctors poked and prodded him.

There were dozens of little twitches or scents about Stiles that hadn’t made sense. No one was allowed to drink around him, he was the only teenager Derek knew that wasn’t obsessed about sex, he got scared around cops, and he refused to sleep over with the rest of the pack. So many little quirks that Derek never cared to think about.

Oh, God, and now his own words were coming back to him . _“So Daddy didn’t love you enough and left poor little Stiles. Who the fuck cares? Maybe you are the reason he left, hmm, Stiles? You just weren’t good enough.”_

“So now do you get why they all reacted that way?” Scott asked. "Why he reacted that way?"

Derek just nodded silently. How the hell was he going to fix this?


	2. Chapter 2

**_"You look just like her, you know."_ **

Stiles entered the forest at a run. Tears blurred his vison but he was running too fast and it was too dark to see where he was going anyway.

**_"You have her eyes."_ **

He tripped, flinging his hands out before him to catch himself from landing face first on the cold hard earth. He was up and running again before the pain even started to radiate from his torn palms. It didn't matter anyway.

**_"Just sit next to Daddy, Stiles. Let me hold you a while. I miss Mommy, Stiles."_ **

Nothing mattered. There wasn't anything that could fix him. Stiles was broken. Had been since his mom got sick.

**_"God, you feel just like her. I missed you so much, Claudia."_ **

The voices never stop. Never go away. They lessen sometimes, when he's to busy running for his life or trying to save Scotty that just for a moment he doesn't have room in his brain to remember.

**_"Just be good for Daddy, Stiles."_ **

Stiles falls to the ground again, but doesn't bother getting up. Just rolls to his back, his body covered in dirt and dying leaves, and stares up at the stars through the trees as his own harsh panting fills the silence his panic caused in the forest.

" ** _Maybe you are the reason he left, hmm, Stiles?”_**

He knows. Stiles knows it's his fault. He should have stayed around more instead of running to Scott's whenever his dad got weird, got touchy.

_" **You just weren't good enough.”**_

He shouldn't have cried, should have taken care of his dad. Helped his dad however he needed. It was his fault his dad was dead.

**_"You'll take care of your Daddy, wont you, Stiles? Make sure he has everything he needs when I'm gone?"_ **

Stiles eases the knife from his pocket, raises it to see the bright moonlight glinting off its sharp edge. His father's knife, one of the only possessions he still had from the man. 

_**"We love you, Stiles. Couldn't have asked for a better son."** _

It doesn't matter though. He'll see him soon. Mom, too. They'll be happy again. A real family. He knows his dad will forgive him if he shows him just how sorry he his. His dad will love him again, he knows it. Mom will forgive him for failing. They have to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short 'chapter' I know. Sorry bout that.

**Author's Note:**

> TIMELINE:  
> Hale Fire- Derek is 12, Stiles 6, and Laura 20  
> \--2 Years pass--  
> Events of Prequel- Derek is 14, Stiles 8  
> \--10 Years pass--  
> Derek Returns to BH- Derek is 21, Stiles is 16  
> \--1 Year Passes--  
> This story- Derek is 22, Stiles is 17
> 
> REQUEST: I need some concrit on this one y'all. Does it make sense? Do I need to make anything clearer? It would help if I had one of them nifty beta thingies but I don't even know how that works or who I would ask. Anyway, let me know. I'm nervous about this one.


End file.
